


Electronical Eden

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the first chapter of what <b>could</b> be a series, but I'm probably not going to keep writing it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Person Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> I came with the idea of a "haunted computer store" out of some really crazy ideas about people with TV-head and than humanoids, and nothing to do, some sci-fi things and... yeah, here it is, a story about a psychopath guy that dates a super hacker girl while living in a crazy and horrific computer parts store that everyone is afraid of.  
> This will mostly be about their weird relationship with each other, the word and their curious costumers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of the store, first client, a bit of how it works.

Somewhere, in a street where no one walks by, in a place no one really knows about, there's a electronics store; at front it seems like a normal electronics store with some old cell phones at display, from the outside, all you can see is some computers and other old parts they would sell, nothing really seemed from that age at all; the store itself was pretty old, the words in “Electronic Eden” on the glass was fading with the time. But that little brown store was filled with dark and grotesque rumors. No one has ever entered the store, but everyone talks about it, some say they still sell illegal humanoid parts, others say they are hackers, but no one has ever confirmed any of those rumors; lots of online forums have been created about the “EE” store, some of those say there's more than one store, but most of the users just say it's a lie, but no one really knows.

A boy called Michi – a high school boy who has a really weird lifestyle –, opens that stores door, only to discover that it does seems like a normal store after all, he actually doesn't know how or why he got there. With that relieved feeling he falls inside the store, and looking around he sees a pale girl with her legs over the counter. The girl with purple short hair and teal eyes is typing on a tablet, the sound of her fingers hitting the 14' inches screen ecos throughout the store. The girl on the other hand, is Yuuki, Yuuki Yuzuki, a 18 years old that works and lives in that same “haunted” store everyone talks about.

Yuuki takes her legs out of the counter and looks at the boy with cold eyes, as she stops typing, her lips start to open and a feminine, but cold, voice can be heard.

\- What do you need? - She says looking at him in the ground. Even when she doesn't really like this job, she does need a place to live in, and the paycheck is not that bad, either, at least, not that bad for a store that doesn't really get any clients at all. She sighs and leans in the counter to take a better look at the customer. - If you don't need anything, then just go away, I don't have time for dumbasses. - She finishes as he gets up to look at her with an angry expression. Michi, angry as ever, looked at her and slammed his hand at the counter.

\- What did you just say? - Glaring at her, Michi noticed she didn't even change her expression at all. - Then, you're the one that helps the customers, aren't you? Than, explain to me, where exactly is this shop? - Starting to walk a bit around the place waiting for the answer that would never arrive to him.

Putting his legs over the counter, and getting the tablet back, Yuuki kept on typing. The girl is young, but have already breached high level security systems within less than 2 hours, she's what they would call a “top hacker”; but now she uses her knowledge for this store's owner, a guy she met years ago when she was looking for a decent job. At first she wasn't thinking about accepting that kind of job, being at a store 24 hours a day just to hack some bank accounts seemed só... idiotic and easy. But soon after, that same guy, “stole her heart”, or maybe, better than that, “stole her leg”, in the actual sense of it. After suffering an accident, she started to use a humanoid leg, a prototype at that said time, and the only person who could fix it was that same weird guy that offered a good job opportunity.

After accepting it, here she is, typing on that tablet almost 24 hours a day, while he sleeps in the waiting room all day, but at least he is a good cook since her last roommate was a terrible one, burning even microwaved food. Taking her focus out of the tablet to look around for the costumer she had spoken with, she notices he's not there anymore, but soon after he shows up falling out of the waiting room.

The tan guy with long orange hair is the owner of the store, Ken – a 20 years old who got the store for a cheap price –, that comes out of a back room – the waiting room, for now – with a sleepy face, seeing they finally have a customer, a happy smile start to show as he talks about all the products they are selling even when most of the other stores doesn't have that kind of stuff anymore. He's actually a nice guy, or at least, that's one of his personalities, Yuuki would say the other one is more “naughty”, as he has a more sarcastic and intimidating look on his eyes; she normally doesn't understand how the “change” works, but the theory is that: he's the one in control of that change, even if it can't be proved.

\- Then, tell me, since it seems like my dear assistant is kind of focused o her work, what do you need? - Ken gives a warm smile looking at Yuuki, who just take a deep breath and takes her legs out of the counter while glaring at him. Mishi, who is just confused with all of this, just looks around him again, is that really the store everyone talks about? It sure doesn't seem like it, everything about it is just, simply normal. That's when he notices something actually out of place: both of them uses the same collar on their neck, a thin and orange collar, like a mark of their owner, but soon he's caught staring, Ken, them, smirks a bit. - Oh, seems like you are kind of interested in these collar, am I wrong? - Leaning against the counter, he waits for an answer, while Yuuki stops typing and reaches for her lilac glasses, putting them on, she stares at Michi with the same cold eyes as before.

\- K-kind of... - Michi answers a bit afraid, after all, this **is** the store everyone talks about, the one and only EE store most people are afraid of, even when those two seems like really normal people. A maniac laugh starts, Ken is almost falling, laughing só much is not something usual, that's when the mental image Michi had gets completely destroyed, those two are not normal people at all, they never where, there was no way two normal people with their heads on the right place would work at a place like that, from the very start he should've known that. But now it's too late.

\- You know, dogs will always be dogs. - Yuuki says after a while, with a serious expression on her face while Ken hugs her by the waist. - If you own a dog, you would probably “mark” him somehow, right? That's what you use collars for. - Lying his head on her shoulders he whisper something to her, she blushes a bit and give him a cold stare. - I'm not going to give you any attention at all. With such a defeat, Ken fall to his knees with a sigh. - Then, what do you need? - She asks again to Michi, as he looks confused. Getting up, Ken leans on the counter again, looking Michi in the eye.

\- I don't think any of us was properly introduced, right? Then, I'll start. - He reaches under the counter to get a piece of paper and a pen, writing “真健” (Shin Ken) on the piece of paper, he smiles. - I'm Ken Shin, Shin from real and Ken from healthy. - He passes the paper to Yuuki, who looks at it and writes with a sigh, “悠希優月” (Yuzuki Yuuki).

\- Yuuki Yuzuki, Yu from superiority, Zuki from moon, Yuu from distant and Ki from hope. - With another sigh she goes back at typing, Ken pulls the paper and puts it in front of Michi with a warm smile. He looks at it for some time, not really knowing if he should really believe these people, but then, he finally writes “吉道” on the end of the paper piece.

\- Yoshi from good luck, and Michi from path. - Giving a nervous smile he tries to not look só nervous about it, he just gave his real name to two completely strangers he just “meet”, one of them is a really cold girl and the other a psycho guy with a really soft side as well.

Not really knowing if that was the right thing to do, Michi just looks around again, the Sun, already getting down makes the street look even worse than before, the darkness soon hits the store and the fading lights start to turn on. Some of them don't even start to turn on, others just blink a bit, and only 5 or 7 actually work, and with a bad feeling, Michi starts to walk towards the door.

\- Already going, uhm? - He's stopped by Ken's voice, that echoes through the sound of Yuuki's typing. - Well, it was good to have your company today. - Ken says with a warm smile again, Michi didn't believe this was the same guy that has a psycho laugh and look, but at the same time, he knows it's the same guy, what makes him even more nervous.

Running out of the store, Michi was afraid of what could actually happen to him. While that, at the shop, Ken was laughing maniacally, while Yuuki stopped typing.

\- Then, did you get all of it, honey? - Ken says hugging Yuuki through her waist. She finally smiles showing the screen with a “0” displayed. The bank account was totally empty, someone was now poor, no money to pay the credit card, no money to pay the bills, **nothing**.

\- It was a pretty easy job, people like him normally have easy passwords. - Yuuki says as Kens kisses her neck. - Now you can go and cook, since I'm hungry and did all the job, anyway. - Surprised, Ken lets her go and walks to the kitchen as she starts to put everything in place.

Another normal day in a not normal electronics store, another idiot with their bank account wiped out. Another happy day for a really weird couple made of a top hacker and a bipolar psycho who owns a electronic store surrounded by all kinds of rumors, some of them are right, while others are more than far from reality.

 


	2. The Distant Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuukis tale, about her own personal story, how she meet Ken, and what happened to her in those years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like I keept on going with it....

Being young is a virtue, no matter how you look at it, even with all the changes – not just in the body, but in the mind itself -, those, once kids, can go far to wherever they really want. But in the middle of those, there **are** those who just don't really care about none of this, and those kids are the one that normally doesn't have a lot of friends and are always in the “sidelines” of things. And Yuuki is one of these talented kids who will never get the prize for being an intelligent human being. Since 15 years old, she has been a NEET that doesn't really like to communicate too much, but even like that she did go to school just to say “see? I did finish it”, in case anyone wondered about it. In any kind of case, the weak and pale girl with the teal eyes and purple hair was a really good hacker, believe it or not. The family was normally never around, so she started to learn how to take care of things her self since a really young age.

Somewhere, in the middle of those years alone in the house, she discovered she could do more than just nothing in the front of the computer all day, that was when she started to learn how to hack. At first it was really difficult, but she kept on trying her best. In the end of things, years had passed, and now she could easily hack not just site but bank accounts as well, it wasn't a hard thing to do from the start it was all just practice, and almost being caught by the police a hand full of times, and there you go! Only 3 years, and she was an expert hacker that was paid to do what she did the best: steal money from bank accounts, that was her normal job while in high school, the one job not even her mother knew about.

But, for a reason or another, those years didn't really go by as peaceful as she wanted them to, after all, she was about to meet her fate, the one and only that she would not escape from, the one she would soon be calling her boss. Actually, it all started with winter, in the snow covered streets, there was a little shop that everyone was talking about the so called “cursed shop”. For sure she didn't believe any of it! Who would she be if she did believe it? Some weirdo that believes in ghost? What a joke! And to prove them wrong, she entered to shop, the one and only shop that would change her ways.

At the balcony there was a young man, not too much older than Yuuki herself, he was with his face buried in his arms over the balcony, all she could see was a bit of this tan skin, and his kind of orange hair, she did admit to herself, she was kind of scared just be being there, but since the guy was sleeping, she just took her time to walk around the shop. She could see some really good CPU parts all around, some monitors all connected in the walls, all too well maintained to be that old. But one thing got her attention, something in the back of the store, a completely black room, she couldn't see the inside at all, but with the same courage she had entered the store, and the same one she used while staring at that guy in the front, she started to enter the room, really slowly.

\- You shouldn't go there... - A sleepy voice echoed over the whole store, making Yuuki freeze for sometime before being able to even move a hair. Even after turning around, all she can see is the guy in the balcony yawning, kind of lost and looking around, when their eyes finally meet, she noticed she seemed really happy for some reason, but not wanting to move she just stayed there, looking at the young figure coming in her direction.

The young man with rust-orange hair and jade-green eyes was actually really pretty, that was the first thing that crossed her mind, even after seen really cute guys over at school, this was the first time one of them had ever gotten this close to her, she was amazed, but this wasn't the place to start admiring boys! This was the one and only haunted store, that cute guy was probably just some kind of monster trying to kill her, right? Wrong, all he did after walking all the way there was smile, and with a innocent look on his face, start to talk normally.

\- So, do you need something? - The sleepy voice was completely gone now, as quickly as it came, it had gone away, “his voice is kind of cute too”, that was the only thing she could think of. But in a time like this, the boy only stared at her in confusion as she admired him in the silence of that snowy afternoon. - I-is there anything wrong? - He asked in a worried tone, just then Yuuki could finally brush off that enchantment from her body, and holding her hand behind her back with her head lowered, she finally started to think and talk.

\- I-i'm sorry, I'm not really a costumer or anything I just... - Stopping for a second, she see his smile again, what was so funny? She asked herself that, but he seemed so happy over such the little thing Yuuki was, and that little thing was starting to like the way things where going, for the first, and only time, she felt like someone liked her. - W-what is so funny?! - She tried to sound as angry as possible, but it just sounded embarrassed while her cheeks heated up and turned red in almost no time.

\- Well, it is the first time since I got this store that I see such a cute girl walk in and be actually curious over what there is in the back room, maybe it is just a coincidence. - The calm expression he had made her forget about all she heard about the place, no one should say such a thing of a guy like him, but, maybe she was wrong, and she was just saying that to deceive her, that was when he kept on talking. - S-so, would you... mind working here? - In a embarrassed tone he said so, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his hand.

\- Wait, what? - Yuuki stopped, not believing what she had just heard from him, he wanted her... to work there, even when she didn't even know his name, or what he was doing there. Her body trembled, as she got cornered in the wall, she asked herself, over and over again, “what is happening? What is happening?”, but she had no answers. - W-what are you going to do with me? - The fear had already gotten to her, all the things she had heard about this place slowly, but surely, got back to her memories.

\- Do to... you? - He asked confused, as he backed off a bit, putting his hand on his chin, he tried to understand that weird question. And after a minute or two, he finally answered with a innocent smile. - I don't know what you're talking about.

That broke Yuuki down, it didn't make any sense, she was pretty sure this was the one and only Electronic Eden, she made sure of that before entering the place, and than this good-looking guy just wakes up and asks her to work there? “What kind of weird dream is this?”, she asked her self over and over, but, once again, she had no answers. All she could do was talk more to him, so she stayed a bit, they talked, and she learned something, his name was Ken Shin, Shin from real and Ken from healthy.With the long conversation, afternoon turned to night, and the darkness outside scared Yuuki at first, that looked at her cellphone, only to confirm it was way past her time to go home.

\- I-I really have to go now... I'm sorry... - She said in a pained voice, it was being a totally new experience for her, talking to someone in really life that isn't her mother or a bunch of idiots from her class, and the others, and the most incredible of all, he was only two years older than her, but he was nothing like the boys she had meet before, he was sweet and peaceful.

\- I can't just let you go like that! - He said getting up from his seat and taking her hand. With such a sweet gesture, Yuuki blushed, turning her head away she got scared, she got flustered, she was thinking about it, maybe she liked him a little, even if they didn't knew each other, but, didn't he just say he couldn't let her go like that? Oh well, in any case, or scenario, he smiled at her once more. - I will take you home, it pretty dark out, you shouldn't go around all alone. - And with that smile he hold her hand as she got up from her seat.

With that memory craved in her head, and those words hitting her hearth, she just nodded to him, trying to hide all the embarrassment and her blushing cheeks too, that was another point of concern in the moment you know. As he got a brown jacked, they started to walk to Yuuki's house, no, it isn't really like that. They started to walk to Yuuki's mother's house, yes, that's better. As they walked, she started to feel kind of cold, and it did take just a moment until he handed over the jacket to her, she was enchanted again by how he was a gentleman with her, something she had only seen in those idiot romance movies, you know, those where the guy just put his new jacket in the water pool in the street so his girlfriend can pass over it, things like that.

As they got closer to the house, less space they had between each other, soon enough, her hand had hit his, and with that blushing face she tried to say something but all she could do was let out a little “oh” out of her mouth, but they where basically there, and was with that, that she gave his jacked back, and with a little “thanks” she turned around, but something grabbed her wrist.

He was looking down, but when Ken looked up again, with a smile he asked the same question again.

\- Would you work for me? - That was all she needed to feel even more embarrassed than she did before. But even if it was a tempting idea, she couldn't just leaver her “hacker” job and go to that store.

\- I'm really sorry... - Running inside covering her face with her hands, she just blushed and started to think how it would be to work with him, just the two of them in that store no one goes to.

But really soon that was broken with her mother asking where she was, what she was doing, with who, did she know them, where they good people, all the questions she could, but Yuuki answered none of them, they didn't matter, so she went upstairs to resume her normal work. Taking all that happened today out of her mind, Yuuki kept on with her work as always.

In the next day, on her way back from school, she saw a familiar figure by the side of the gate, it was him again, Ken, the one that had asked her if she wanted to work for him. Again and again he came to school, a lot of rumors started around the school, most saying it was her boyfriend. But one day, someone got to him first, it was one of those slutty girls that are normally cheerleaders and date all the guys that play football. He didn't look as pleased with her, as he looked talking to her, and as soon as Ken saw her, he rushed off to ask the same question as always, but this time it was different, they walked all the way to Yuuki's house as he kept on asking.

Just as she got inside, and closed the door on his face, she heard something, from her own room. She walked slowly there, and even more slowly she opened the door, only to see the blood covered and naked body that was her mother, her intestines all over the room, her head was nowhere to be seen, and one man was at the window, she couldn't actually tell if it was a man or not, but it was the first think she could think of, so it kept on going. He turned around, covered in blood, she could recognize that man, he was one of the millions of people she had stolen over the order of someone else she never knew who it was. The man, that was somewhere around his thirties walked slowly, crushing the intestines that where all over, all the blood on the room made Yuuki ill.

She wanted to run away from him, away from that place, and them come back and discover that it was just a prank, nothing had happened but... it's never that easy, is it? And with that in mind she ran down stairs, the adrenaline on her body make Yuuki trip over everything, even her own feet as the man chased her all over, finally getting to the front door, the last place she could run off to, the man finally caught up to the young girl, panting she started to beg for her life, at any way she could, but the man didn't seem care as he started to strip her clothes off. He was completely enjoin himself with that.

Looking at her, with lust and anger mixed in only one face, he started to pierce her left leg with the kitchen knife, probably from the house, not something he has gotten from outside. The pain was intense, Yuuki couldn't keep up, the agony screams echoed in the house as he looked excited with the scene and the screams. As the door was forced open, his face changed, and cutting of her leg just to her to those screams again, he looked over to see the one who had interrupted his fun.

After falling unconscious, Yuuki woke up after a day or two, she looked around, that wasn't a hospital at all, she knew that place, it was the haunted store, and remembering the last thing she saw, she reached for her leg... that was still there, no, it wasn't her leg, it was something else, something cold that remembered her leg.

\- A... humanoid part... - She whispered to the nothingness of the room felling it with terror as a terrible nausea hit her, everything started to spin around, nothing seemed right, her mother was killed by one of her victims, but she was saved by someone, and for some reason she was in that store again, it all pointed to one and only answer, that Yuuki couldn't believe, even if she had saw it with her own eyes.

 


End file.
